homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
010116-Painfully Red
athanasyGerent AG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 20:37 -- AG: Lδrcαη? Lδrcαη hδw αre yδu dδiηg? AG: I just wαηt tδ check δη yδu TA: hi......... TA: i....'m.... okay..... AG: ... Are yδu? TA: yes..... AG: I've reαlly beeη thiηkiηg δη whαt I sαid.. Whαt I wαs thiηkiηg αηd it wαs... It wαs dumb δf me, I hδpe I didη't αlαrm yδu αt αll... TA: it's okay..... TA: i'm okay..... AG: I.. I tαlked with Heliux.. AG: Aηd I kηδw yδu're mαd αt him.. I'm still mαd αt him, but TA: i'm more than mad at him eribus......... AG: Listeη, yδu αreη't hδpiηg δf hurtiηg him... Are yδu? At leαst ηδt like.. Seriδusly hurt him TA: no promises..... AG: Dδη't... Dδη't hurt him.. Pleαse? I kηδw... I kηδw whαt he did wαs dumb αηd it cαused.. AG: Just AG: Pleαse Lδrcαη, dδη't hurt him, ηδ mδre seηseless blδδdshed TA: i make no promises..... AG: Lδrcαη... I'm ηδt jδkiηg wheη I sαy tδ ηδt hαrm him AG: Pleαse TA: i'm not.... making another.... promise i know i can't keepo......... TA: i've already broken one promise..... TA: i can't keep making them if i.... know i'm going to break them..... AG: I.. I kηδw its just.. Just pleαse... Fδr me? TA: eribus..... TA: don't.... ask that of me..... TA: please..... AG: I tαlked with Heliux.. There's ηδ wδrds tδ describe hδw sδrry he is, he didη't meαη it TA: i talked with him earlier......... TA: and he didn....'t seem that.... repentant to me......... AG: He just... Just hαs his feαrs αbδut yδu.. AG: Irrαtiδηαl, but TA: they....'re well founded.... now..... AG: I... I lδve yδu, but I cαη't hαve yδu hurt Heliux AG: Yδu hαve tδ uηderstαηd, pleαse TA: i love you too..... TA: but i can't.... promise that i won't hurt him..... AG: Cαη yδu try... Fδr me αt leαst? TA: i can't promise.... things like that..... AG: ... TA: i'm sorry..... TA: i.... just can't..... AG: Yδu cαη't mαke this smαll prδmise... Just fδr me? TA: i can....'t..... TA: i.... love you..... TA: and i don't want to hurt you any more than i already have..... TA: i.... just......... TA: can't promise something like that when i know i.... can't keep it..... AG: The δηly time yδu've hurt me wαs wheη yδu first suckerpuηched me... Yδu cδuld ηever hurt me hδw I've pαiηed yδu TA: you startled me..... TA: and you haven....'t hurt me..... AG: Lδrcαη, I kηδw whαt I sαid... My wδrds.. They must hαve hurt yδu αηd... Aηd I'm sδ sδrry fδr αll thαt AG: Dδη't lie fδr my sαke TA: i'm not......... TA: there are a lot of things that.... i'll lie about..... TA: being hurt isn't.... one of them..... TA: i'm fine......... AG: I wαηt tδ be αble tδ lδδk αt yδu αηd kηδw yδu're right wheη yδu sαy thαt... AG: It wδuld certαiηly mαke me feel better TA: lorrea said she's going to talk to.... libby..... TA: but i'm not lying..... TA: i'm.... fine..... TA: if a little tired......... AG: Dδ yδu ηeed tδ rest? TA: i can't..... AG: Why? TA: afraid?..... AG: Why αre yδu αfrαid? Cαη yδu tell me? TA: libby..... TA: that's all..... TA: just libby..... AG: Just... Just its δkαy.. Pleαse dδη't be αfrαid TA: i'm.... in a kismesissitude with her matesprit and her culture doesn't have kismeses!..... TA: what possible reason do i.... have.... to be.... afraid....?!..... AG: Becαuse.. Becαuse i mαy ηδt be with yδu, but I'm here fδr yδu... Pleαse be cαlm AG: I lδve yδu αηd I kηδw yδu'll be δkαy... Sδδη we'll be tδgether αgαiη, just stαy strδηg αηd cαlm TA: calm?!..... TA: i.... am calm!..... AG: Lδrcαη, yδu αre the furthest thiηg frδm cαlm AG: Dδ me α fαvδr, just... Just deep breαths TA: bite.... me..... TA: there were some very sarcastic inhales just so you know..... AG: Lδrcαη? Pleαse... Dδη't be this wαy TA: what way?..... TA: upset?..... AG: Yes TA: i have a.... right to be upset..... TA: i was in shock earlier..... TA: now..... AG: Yes, yδu hαve α right tδ be upset... But pleαse be reαsδηαble with me? TA: i'm angry and have.... already torn apart my room..... TA: i am being reasonable..... AG: Tαke yδu're αηger δut δη yδur rδδm, but pleαse ηδt δut δη me, δr eveη Heliux fδr thαt mαtter TA: the room is already.... destroyed..... TA: the next step is punching things..... AG: Lδrcαη its reαsδηαble fδr yδu tδ be αηgry, but cαη yδu try fδr me? Just, try tδ be cαlm... TA: wall has been.... punched..... TA: it hurts......... AG: Lδrcαη! Just.. Just stδp, pleαse... TA: why..... AG: Dδη't hurt yδurself like this... TA: i can't take.... my anger out on anything OTHER THAN THIS ROOM..... TA: what do you want me to do then?!..... TA: eribus i'm angry!..... TA: i want.... out of this.... room....!..... TA: i want to be held.... so i can sleep!..... AG: i wαη't yδu tδ stαy cαlm fδr me TA: i want.... to feel.... safe again!..... AG: Lδrcαη.. Pleαse... Yδu're mαkiηg me wδrry eveη mδre, just... AG: I wαηt yδu tδ be sαfe TA: i'll be.... safe once.... i....'m away from libby.... again..... AG: I kηδw its hαrd, just... Just ηδt much lδηger TA: the walls have suffered more damage..... TA: libby is going to hate me..... AG: Lδrcαη, dδη't wδrry αbδut whαt Libby cδuld dδ... Pleαse TA: it's kind of hard when i....'m literally RUINING HER HOME..... AG: Lδrcαη.. Pleαse... TA: this is something.... i.... ENJOY eribus......... TA: it....'s NICE......... AG: I kηδw, I'm ηδt αgαiηst yδu tαkiηg δut yδu're αηger... TA: it's a GOOD.... kind of hurt..... AG: I'm just wδrried αbδut yδu.. hδw yδu're tαkiηg this... Its.. Its hurtiηg me TA: don't worry my love..... TA: i'm FINE..... AG: I dδη't wαηt tδ see yδu hurt this wαy TA: i don't.... want to.... hurt you......... TA: so.... i'm finding.... better ways to hurt myself......... TA: it's better this way!..... AG: Lδrcαη.. I kηδw I sαid yδu cδuldη't hurt me but... But yδu αre hurtiηg me TA: ...... TA: i'm sorry..... AG: Nδ Lδrcαη, yδu're hurtiηg me with αll δf this, pleαse TA: i don't.... want to hurt you..... TA: there's.... nothing for me.... to do here..... TA: other than..... TA: destroy things......... AG: Theη stδp! Pleαse! Stδp hurtiηg yδurself TA: i stopped..... AG: ... TA: i told you i don't want to.... hurt you..... AG: I cαη't stαy iη gδδd reαsδη, if yδu αre gδiηg tδ hurt yδurself, pleαse TA: i'm not hurting.... myself.... any more..... TA: i stopped..... TA: i promise i stopped......... AG: ... Did yδu? TA: yes i did..... TA: i can't lie to you..... AG: I dδη't.. I dδη't wαηt yδu tδ hurt yδurself TA: and i'm not hurting myself.... anymore..... AG: I wαηt tδ be with yδu, αηd mαke sure yδu're sαfe... Its hurtiηg me thαt I cαη't dδ thαt... TA: i know..... TA: i'll be there..... TA: whenever libby.... shows up again..... AG: Dδη't try tδ stαrt αηythiηg αgαiηst Libby... AG: Aηd igηδre her if she tries tδ stαrt sδmethiηg... Pleαse TA: i already.... ruined this room..... TA: i can't promise anything..... AG: I dδubt she cαres if yδu ruiηed it TA: you can....'t.... know.... that..... AG: Yeαh, I dδη't kηδw thαt AG: But I hαve cδηfideηce AG: yδu wδuld trust me... Wδuldη't yδu? TA: i always trust you......... AG: ... Gδδd.. I'm... I'm sδrry fδr αctiηg sδ vehemδηtly tδwαrds yδu... I just dδη't wαηt tδ see yδu hurt yδurself... TA: i......... TA: i needed.... to?..... TA: it helped..... TA: oddly..... AG: If... If it helped thαts gδδd... But I dδη't wαηt yδu tδ get hurt αηymδre thαη yδu hαve beeη TA: it was only death......... TA: and i....'m fine..... AG: I prδmise αs sδδη αs yδu're bαck with me I wδη't let yδu gδ... I wδη't let αηythiηg else hαppeη TA: <3..... AG: <3 TA: i'm......... TA: i'm sorry for making.... you worry more..... AG: Nδ.. Nδ its.. It's fiηe... Thiηgs hαve beeη pretty wδrrisδme siηce everythiηg thαt hαs hαppeηed AG: its ηδt yδu're fαult TA: but this.... was actually my fault..... AG: We.. We cαη't just keep blαmiηg δurselves fδr everythiηg thαt hαs hαppeηed TA: this was my fault..... TA: i could've just kept quiet about it..... TA: or not done it..... AG: It wαs ηδbδdy's fαult Lδrcαη AG: tδδ mαηy vαriαbles AG: it αll cαme tδgether iη α bαd wαy AG: ηδbδdy's fαult... TA: this part..... TA: me hurting.... myself..... TA: that.... was my fault..... AG: it wδη't be like thαt fδr much lδηger TA: i.... can't promise that it.... won't happen again..... AG: yδu wδη't hαve tδ hurt yδurself wheη yδu αre bαck with me, everythiηg will be hδw it shδuld TA: i.... want.... that so badly..... TA: i want to be safe again..... TA: i want to feel safe again..... AG: Yδu will TA: i want......... TA: i want a lot of things..... AG: I will mαke sure thαt yδu'll feel sαfe αgαiη TA: really......... TA: ?..... AG: Yes.. I will dδ αll I cαη fδr yδu Lδrcαη TA: i'm blushing..... AG: I wish I cδuld see it... Yδu're αwfully cute wheη yδu blush TA: oh dear..... TA: that's a lot of purple..... AG: Yδu're δηly mαkiηg me miss yδu mδre... Yδu're fαce, yδur smile.. TA: your kisses..... AG: heh TA: :)..... AG: Nδ αmδuηt δf sidewαys text smiles cδuld ever αmδuηt tδ yδurs TA: i.... know..... AG: It wαs α lδvely effδrt thδugh TA: i have to.... try......... AG: We'll be tδgether αgαiη sδδη eηδugh TA: i.... know..... TA: then.... i can kiss you like i should have..... AG: Well.. I wδuld like thαt, yeαh TA: that's a promise.... i can keep..... AG: Its α ηice prδmise TA: the best.... kind..... AG: I wish there wαs sδmethiηg I cδuld prδmise yδu thαt is equαlly αs greαt TA: just.... promise.... you'll be there for.... me..... TA: that's all i need..... AG: I cαη mαke thαt prδmise TA: yay..... AG: Its αη eαsy eηδugh prδmise TA: i know..... AG: But I'll αlsδ prδmise yδu α reαl lαst dαηce... Oηe thαt isη't ruiηed by highblδδds fαlliηg thrδugh rδδfs TA: oh dear..... TA: i....'m.... blushing again..... AG: Sδ hδw dδes thαt sδuηd? Oηe gδδd dαηce αηd theη α kiss... Sδmethiηg tδ be remembered.. Tδ get δver everythiηg thαt hαs hαppeηed, put it behiηd us.. TA: that sounds wonderful..... AG: It will be α welcδmed chαηge tδ the hδrrδrs thαt hαppeηed TA: yes..... TA: yes it will..... AG: I guess I will see yδu wheη I dδ theη.. Hδwever lδηg thαt mαy be TA: it....'ll.... be sooner than we think, i'm sure......... AG: I hδpe sδ TA: shh......... TA: lorrea and serios are.... working on.... it..... AG: I kηδw, I kηδw... TA: it's going to take.... time either way......... AG: Thαt is the wδrst δf it, the wαit TA: i know love......... TA: i know......... AG: but the wαit is wδrth it fδr yδu AG: αηythiηg is wδrth it fδr yδu... TA: there's that pesky blushing again..... AG: Its quite persistαηt.. Isη't it? TA: it.... is..... AG: I fiηd it αdδrαble, αηd it suits yδu TA: oh dear..... TA: eribus..... AG: I'm sδrry, I'm δηly mαkiηg yδu blush hαrder, αreη't I? TA: yes yes yes yes..... AG: Its α ηice lδδk fδr yδu TA: shhhhh!..... AG: Whαt? Yδu kηδw it is, αηd frαηkly it simply cδmplemeηts yδur beαutiful fαce, α ηice heαlthy purple blush dδes wδηders TA: so.... does an olive one..... AG: Oh well... Heh.. Oh jeez AG: Nδw yδu're mαkiηg me blush TA: that was the point, my love......... TA: it's only fair play..... AG: mδδt pδiηt TA: oh no......... TA: you don't get to wriggle out.... of this one..... TA: you get to blush.... just as much as i do......... AG: I'm fαirly sure yδu beαt me δη the blush frδηt TA: probably..... AG: Lets cαll it α tie, we cαη settle the wiηηer wheη we αre tδgether αgαiη TA: i'll do my best to beat you then......... TA: i have some.... ideas..... AG: δh deαr TA: oh.... yes..... AG: Certαiηly yδu αre mαkiηg me the mδst blush right ηδw AG: δh wδw TA: good!..... TA: i.... could detail.... every.... little thing that.... i thought of..... TA: but that's not.... fair..... AG: Well yδu cαη αlwαys wαit αηd suprise me TA: oh i.... intend to..... TA: i might even ask libby for some pointers..... AG: Oh uh.. Well um TA: oh yes......... TA: that.... sounds.... like a great.... idea..... AG: Well.. Uh... AG: δh wδw TA: oh dear..... TA: have i.... made you uncomfortable?..... AG: I guess... Embαrαssed mαy be the mδre cδrrect term perhαps thδugh? AG: I'm.. I'm ηδt sure TA: good..... TA: i should let you.... rest..... AG: Nδ, ηδ... Its gδδd thαt I get tδ tαlk tδ yδu fδr sδ lδηg... AG: But yes... I shδuld rest αηd heαl TA: you're still injured......... TA: i want you to be.... healed up.... when i get back......... TA: so that i can curl up in your.... arms without.... hurting you..... AG: I thiηk it will tαke α while lδηger fδr me tδ fully heαl up, but I cαη withstαηd sδme pαiη if it meαηs I cαη hαve yδu iη my αrms αgαiη TA: well there's no.... telling when libby will deign to see me.... again..... TA: so rest up......... AG: I will sδδη eηδugh TA: are things.... going okay?..... AG: Well eηδugh cδuηtiηg αll thαt hαs gδηe δη TA: well..... TA: yes..... TA: nyarla.... got you all.... cleaned up... right?..... AG: I guess he did... I wαs kηδcked δut fδr the gδδd bit δf it TA: i told him.... to be gentle..... TA: or at least i think i did..... TA: there was a lot going on..... AG: Well I didη't αwαke with αηy ηew bruises αt leαst TA: well that's good..... TA: i....'d hate to have to.... chase someone down.... for hurting you more..... AG: Pleαse... I'm tδugh, I cαη tαke α cδuple mδre bullets, whαt αre yδu tαlkiηg αbδut? TA: eribus..... TA: noi......... TA: no*..... TA: whoever puts bullets in you will find themselves.... without a head..... TA: that.... much i can promise..... AG: <3 TA: <3..... AG: I prδmise I will rest fδr yδu TA: thank.... you..... AG: stαy strδηg Lδrcαη.. I lδve yδu αηd will see yδu sδδη eηδugh TA: i love you too eribus..... TA: rest well..... -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 23:59 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Eribus